More Than a Smile
by July '91
Summary: [OneShot] The Villa Rosa is Gen's favorite restaurant and practically a home away from home, but tonight, who will she meet there? General scene that just came to mind. DannyOC.


A/N: This is just... Well, random is all I can think of to describe it. And, _holy crap_! I wrote in third person! I never write in third person... Anywhos, hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own Without a Trace. If I did, I could introduce my mom to Enrique Murciano and then everybody would be happy. I do, however, own Gen.

Dedication: To... MOM! -waves- Hi, Mom.

* * *

Genevieve Gordon sat alone at a table in the corner of a little Italian restaurant in the middle of nowhere. As reputation went, it might as well have been a hole in the wall, but the atmosphere was soothing, the food was amazing, and the music was the best in the city.

Gen was medium height with caramel brown hair and lighter highlights. Her hazel green eyes watched the candle on the table nimbly as her finger traced shapes on the wine colored table cloth.

She was good friends with the young woman who sang for the patrons of the Villa Rosa, and it so happened that Jordie Kingland told Gen about what was now her favorite restaurant.

Jordie was wearing a long, red dress, which set off her curly dark brown hair perfectly. She reminded Gen of a singer in an old speakeasy, and she knew Jordie would have liked that.

Jordie's voice was clear as Gen looked down at her menu, wondering if she should go with her usual dish, or try something new. She looked up, not being able to decide and watched the other customers.

To her left, close to the small stage in the corner, was a young couple. Obviously in love.

To her right, near the back of the restaurant, was a large group of people that looked like family. They were all laughing, smiling, and making chit-chat. At one end were about five or six children, as opposed to the other end, where the grandparents were sitting.

Gen kept looking around when one particular table caught her eye.

It was ahead of her, but slightly to the left. It was another group of people, but these weren't family. Not biological, anyway. There were five seated. Two women and three men. All in suits or other relatively formal clothing. As Gen examined them one by one, she realized that they were all drinking but one.

It intrigued her.

Suddenly, the man looked over at her. He was most definitely attractive, with messy dark brown hair and brown eyes. He had been laughing, and it gave him a cheerful demeanor.

He smiled at Gen and she smiled back, feeling almost... Welcome. Even from all the way across the room.

The man turned back to his group and took a sip of what looked like a soda. Gen turned her attention back to Jordie. She was lost in her song, her eyes closed. Gen smiled at her friend, and then returned to her menu, determined to finally make a decision.

That is, until she felt eyes on her.

Gen looked up to meet the eyes of the man she had smiled at before. As she did, he smiled again, but this smile was different. It was more like a greeting. Gen returned it sincerely.

'You ready, Gen?'

Gen turned to face her waitress, Nia. She always took Gen's order, and had become a friend of Gen's over the years.

Nia had medium brown hair and sparkling, ocean blue eyes. Villa Rosa was a family establishment, and Nia was the grandneice of the founder.

'Yeah. I'll have my usual.' Gen said, smiling up at Nia.

'One Eggplant Parmesan it is.' Nia stated, grabbing Gen's menu and walking toward the kitchen to place the order.

Gen looked down at the table cloth, tracing new shapes over its fibers with her right forefinger.

'Hi.' A voice said, making her look up.

There, standing in front her, and much to her surprise, was the smiley man.

'Uhh... Hi.' She replied, coming to her senses.

'Danny Taylor.' Smiley man said, extending his hand.

'Bond. Jane Bond.' Gen said, shaking his offered hand.

Danny laughed and looked Gen in the eye. 'That'd be great if it were true. The fun you could have ordering martinis...'

'Good point.' She replied, motioning to the chair across from her. 'My real name is Gen. Gen Gordon.'

'Nice to meet you, Gen.' Danny said, smiling.

'Nice to meet you too, Danny.'

* * *

A/N: Well, it was short, but I liked it. I hope you all did too. Cookies to everyone who read this. Please R&R. Hugs _and_ cookies to all of you that do. Anyway, have a nice, smiley day:) 


End file.
